Various systems and applications involve processing of multi-band signals, i.e., signals whose spectral density is concentrated in a set of one or more distinct spectral bands. Multi-band signals are encountered, for example, in wireless communication systems, spectrum management applications, radar systems, medical imaging systems, among others. In many of these applications, an information-carrying analog multi-band signal is sampled, i.e., converted into digital samples. The information is then reconstructed by processing the digital samples.